Granpa's Fan
by akane99
Summary: Musim panas musim paling menyedihkan.Tapi, untuk kali ini, kakek punya kipas raksasa untuk Tamako! Namun ternyata kipas itu berbahaya! Mochizou pun kena imbasnya!


_**Halo Minna ^^ Akane here~**_

_**Author baru jadi mohon bimbingannya, yoroshiku nee ~\(o.|**_

_**Reviews nya ya buat fanfic pertamaku, ditunggu :D  
**_

_**Arigatoo..**_

* * *

**Tamako's POV**

"Uh..panas sekali"keluhku sambil berjalan menuju rumah. Di rumah pun rasanya tidak nyaman. Udara yang lembab dan bau keringat ada di mana-mana.

"Oh.. Tama-chan sudah pulang?"kakek tersenyum melihatku membuka pintu rumah.

Aku mengangguk, "Kakek tidak kepanasan? Aku lelah sekali.."aku melepas sepatuku lalu menaruhnya di rak. Kakek terus tersenyum sambil terus menatapku.

"Tama-chan, kakek beri barang bagus.."kata kakek misterius sambil merogoh laci dekat counter, "..taraaah!"teriaknya sambil mengeluarkan kipas besar.

"Wuah!"teriakku tak kalah kagum. "Dengan kipas sakti ini, sekali hembusan dapat membuat mu segar kembali!"kakek tertawa puas melihat ekspresiku.

Kakek memberi kipas itu padaku, "Simpan baik-baik, kakek ingin tahu kesanmu setelah memakainya!"

Aku cepat-cepat membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah, "Terima kasih, kek!"kataku penuh semangat membuat ayah dan Anko menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melirikku sesaat.

Aku bergegas masuk ke kamar dan mengganti pakaianku. Lalu seperti biasa, melemparkan satu dari dua telepon benang kea rah kamar Mochizou.

"Mochizou!"teriakku agak keras sehingga Mochizou dapat mendengarku. Tak lama Mochizou mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela.

"Ada apa Tamako?"jawabnya sambil mengipas-ngipas karena kegerahan.

"Hari ini main, yuk! Kuperlihatkan barang bagus!"kataku penuh semangat, meniru kata-kata kakek tadi.

"Tapi hari ini panas sekali.."jawabnya lesu sambil mengangkat alis, "..apa kau tak kepanasan?"

Aku menggeleng, "Pokoknya kutunggu kau di taman! Cepat datang ya!"aku menarik telpon benang lepas dari tangan Mochizou lalu menutup jendelaku.

Aku menggapai topi besarku yang agak berdebu, "Dera! Kau mau ikut tidak?"tanyaku pada burung yang gendut itu akibat overdosis mochi.

Dengan sigap Dera naik ke atas kepalaku, "Tentu saja, Nona. Kalau tak ada aku, apa jadinya kau?"

"Aku pasti lebih beruntung.."jawabku sedikit kesal, "..karena kau berat sekali"

Dera mendengus, "Ini adalah berkat dari keturunan ku!"

**Mochizou's POV**

"Tamako aneh sekali.."gumamku lirih sambil memakai sandal, "..padahal hari ini aku ingin bermalasan sepuasnya, besok kan sudah mulai libur musim panas.."

Aku menutup pintu rumahku sambil berjalan pelan menuju taman. Gerah.

Tak sengaja aku melihat Paman Toko Bunga keluar dari tokonya sambil membawa serangkai bunga.

"Selamat siang.."sapaku sambil tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Oh, Mochi-kun.."balasnya yang membuatku sedikit terusik dengan panggilan itu, "..mau kemana? Panas sekali ya hari ini.."

"Anu.. mau ke taman.."jawabku sambil mengangguk. Setuju dengan perkataannya.

"Oh, wah, anak jaman sekarang memang sangat hebat. Di cuaca yang panas begini masih ingin bermain."katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku menggeleng, "Sebetulnya aku juga tidak ingin keluar rumah, tapi Tamako mengajakku bertemu.."

"Hah?"mendadak wajah paman berubah, "Wah! Tama-chan mengajakmu bertemu? Romantis sekali!"katanya dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Ia mengambil setangkai mawar dari tokonya, "Ini! Berikan pada Tama-chan!"katanya dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

"T-tapi aku.."

Tak lama Bibi Toko Kue ikut bergabung, "Wah! Nak Mochizou diajak bertemu Tama-chan? Kalian anak muda yang hebat ya, hoho"tawanya membuatku makin terpojok.

"Ini untuk kalian.."katanya sambil mengeluarkan dua bungkus roti bakar, "..cepat pergi, nanti Tama-chan menunggumu!"

Mukaku memanas, "Tapi a-aku.."

"Mochizou?"

Suara itu tak asing bagiku, aku menoleh kebelakang, "Ta-tamako.."gumamku lirih diselingi dengan memerahnya wajahku.

"Ternyata kau di sini! Kalian sedang apa?"tanyanya dengan wajah super inosen.

Paman dan Bibi tertawa kecil, "Kami tidak akan mengganggu Tama-chan kok.."kata Paman sambil tersenyum.

"Kita masuk dulu ya, musim panas memang sangat panas!"kata Bibi mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu masuk ke toko.

"Hah?"Tamako melebarkan matanya.

"S-sudahlah jangan kau gubris mereka.."kataku sedikit gugup, "..ini, mereka berikan untukmu.."aku menyodorkan bunga dan sebungkus roti yang mereka berikan tadi.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak.."tawanya kecil saat menerimanya. Membuatku jadi salah tingkah.

"Kalau sudah bertemu di sini, sekalian saja ya.."lanjutnya sambil menggigit roti. Ia lalu menarik sesuatu dari belakang punggungnya.

Tiba-tiba pandangan ku jadi gelap, "B-benda apa itu?! Mataku buta! Buta!"teriakku berlebihan karena khawatir akan kehilangan penglihatanku.

"Itu Dera!"kata Tamako sambil menarik Dera dari wajahku, "..Ini yang ingin kutunjukan padamu!"lanjutnya sambil memperlihatkan kipas raksasa dengan bangga.

Kipas aneh. Itulah kesanku pertama kali saat melihatnya, "Apa gunanya ini?"

"Coba kau pegang, lalu kibaskan padaku dengan keras!"perintahnya sambil menyerahkan kipas itu padaku.

"Hiat!"dengan sekuat tenaga, aku mengibaskan kipas itu pada tamako.

"M-mochizou pelan-pelan!"katanya melihat topi besarnya terbang jauh, namun Dera mengambilkannya. "..kencang sekali!"

Aku mengibaskan pelan-pelan, lalu mulai merasa letih, "Gantian dong, Tamako."

Tamako tertawa kecil, "Ehehe, sini aku kipasin."

Gantian aku duduk di bangku, lalu merasakan hembusan angin yang datang dari kipas Tamako. Nikmatnya. Kesejukan itu membuatku lupa akan kegerahan musim panas. Tapi, tubuhku mulai terasa aneh.

"Aku capek, rasanya badanku tak ada tenaga.."kata Tamako sembari duduk di sampingku.

"Kau juga?"tanyaku mendengar pernyataan Tamako.

BWUSH!

Asap tebal datang dari tubuh kami. Bertambah lama bertambah tebal, sehingga kami tidak dapat melihat apapun.

"T-tamako! Apa ini?!"aku panik karena tak dapat melihat Tamako. Tapi Tamako tidak menjawab, membuatku semakin keras memanggil namanya, "TAMAKO!"

Perlahan, asap tersebut mulai menghilang, membuatku dapat melihat jelas kembali. Tapi, eh?! "Kenapa aku jadi kecil?!"

* * *

_**Segini dulu ya x_X**_

_**Ntar Chapter 2 aku publish :D**_

_**Thanks for reading :')**_


End file.
